Snape's Visit
by msmattybloom
Summary: Response to MM Snape's POV challenge : His thoughts when he went to tell Harry that he was going to be teaching him Occlumency.


****

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the Harry Potter character and all that good stuff, J.K. is a Goddess that deserves to be worshiped. 

Note : The sentences in _italics _are Snape's personal thoughts. Heavy OotP spoilers follow, on the Chapter titled "Occlumency" ... Words in "" are direct quotes from the book. As this is a little fic into Snape's POV during that whole scene in Sirius's kitchen. Hope you all enjoy. 

As Severus stood outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place he felt the uneasiness that had sneaked into his consciousness at the Headmaster's office come back to him.

__

More so now because coming here to speak to Potter would almost guarantee that his damnable Godfather would be there, giving us no privacy. _Not that I care whether Black is present or not, but I know that like everyone else he cuddles that boy too much_. 

He was sure that due to their mutual dislike for one another that with the news he had come to deliver things wouldn't go over smoothly, not just with Harry but with Sirius. Severus gave a mental groan and knocked on the door, there was no point in delaying the scene that was sure to come. 

****

Molly Weasley answered the door and let him in, she was much too chipper for his taste, so he abruptly told her that he needed to speak to Harry and that he was pressed for time. She frowned at him but seconds later her smile was back and she told him to wait in the Kitchen. As he went and sat down Sirius walked in.

__

No more than two minutes passed by and here comes Black, looking like the cocky bastard he is. 

Sirius took his seat opposite Severus and they both stared back at each other with great dislike. Severus looked darkly at the wall behind Sirius's head. Whenever he had to come to this house he always made sure his stay was as brief as possible. He couldn't stand being in a room with Sirius for more than five minutes without wanting to goad him into a fight.

He looked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow. He was certain that he had just asked him a question, but he had been trying so hard to ignore him that he missed it. He caught the words, Harry and, Why are you here? 

__

Oh so he wants to know what I want with his overprotected Godson does he? 

Severus took great pleasure in informing Sirius that it didn't concern him and furthermore that he wanted to talk to Harry alone. However, it was quickly apparent that Sirius was having none of that and would not leave. Severus slid him the Letter that Dumbledore had given him in case he encountered this exact resistance. He waited while Sirius read the letter, he mentally smiled as soon as he saw the frown that had appeared on Sirius's face.

__

Oh, did you get to the part where it says who will be teaching Potter Occlumency did you? 

He had to keep his face controlled and fight not to smirk because Sirius had just looked up and given him a questioning look. Then as if to make sure that he had really understood the letter he proceeded to reread it. 

__

No doubt he thinks I somehow made it up, probably trying to make sure IT IS Dumbledore's writing... Intolerable Git!

Seeming finally satisfied, while not happy about the letter, Sirius left it in front of him and stared stonily at Severus who stared right back. An Uncomfortable, Hostile silence had filled the Kitchen.

__

He sits there so cocky and pompous ready to jump in to defend Potter from the big bad Snape. That boy only needs protection from his own recklessness and undisciplined behaviour! 

"Er," said Harry to announce his presence.

Severus was almost relieved that Harry had finally appeared and looked around at him.

__

Finally, I was beginning to get sorely tempted to hex Black under the table.

Harry was looking somewhat confused and cautious. Snape had an internal laugh at that.

__

You would think I had come to steal his Christmas gifts or something ridiculous like that.

However he was quickly losing patience. While Harry's attitude might humor him even if he would never show it, Sirius's certainly didn't and he wanted to be out of Grimmauld Place quickly. 

"Sit Down, Potter." 

He tried to glare Harry into moving as he seemed, momentarily at least, frozen in place but then he heard Sirius voice and he shifted his focus onto him. 

"You know," said Sirius loudly, leaning back on his rear chair legs and speaking to the ceiling, "I think I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see,"

Severus was fighting for control, which he always had to do whenever he was near Sirius, what was making him even more furious was that Sirius didn't address him directly,

__

He's talking to the damn ceiling as if I am not sitting right across from him, and to add insult to injury he dares contradict me in front of the boy. This is why he's so uncontrollable and thinks that he can get away with anything!

A part of Severus's subconscious told him that he was being unreasonable since he very well knew that Harry didnt' believe that he could get away with everything without suffering some consequences,

__

BUT the point is that the boy keeps doing things and getting himself into situations he has no business getting into! 

He raged at himself once more and then forced himself to calm down. In the meantime he had noticed that Harry had quickly sat down next to Sirius, and now stared blankly back at him. Right then Severus decided to ignore Black and just deal with Harry.

"I'm supposed to see you alone, Potter," said Snape, the familiar snear curling his mouth, "but Black--"

"I'm his godfather," said Sirius, Louder than ever.

Severus, however, was determined to ignored him and just continued like he hadn't heard him.

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders," said Snape, whose voice, by contrast, was becoming more and more quietly waspish,

Then because he just couldn't help himself he looked from Harry to Sirius and said,

"but by all means stay, Black, I know you like to feel.... involved."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Sirius, letting his chair fall back onto all four legs with a loud bang.

He had a hard time keeping his face a mask of indifference for what he felt like doing was rejoicing in Sirius's growing anger fit.

__

You are much to easy to goad Black.

"Merely that I am sure you must feel--- ah --frustrated by the fact that you can do nothing _useful, _for the Order."

He knew THAT had done it. Sirius was in a rage, he could see it in his eyes and by the angry flush that had covered his face. He promptly ignored him once more and turned to Harry.

__

I did come to talk to the boy in the first place. I've had my fun with Black but time is of the essence and I want to get this over with now. I am, however, impressed that he has kept quiet so far and not jumped in to defend his godfather.

"The headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term." 

"Study what?" said Harry blankly.

__

Honestly, does the boy ever read a book? Not that I would want him to be as annoyingly aggressive in that department as Granger but must he always be so clueless? 

Severus kept his patience and explained,

"Occlumency, Potter. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one." 

He noted the momentary panic that had crossed over Harry's eyes,

__

Those green eyes of her. Damn it. 

"Why do I have to study Occlu-- thing?" he blurted out.

__

Yes, he is panicking alright...

"Because the headmaster thinks it a good idea," said Snape smoothly. "You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?" 

He knew that Harry understood but he already saw the question that was forming in his mind,

"Yes," said Harry. "Who's going to be teaching me?"

__

Well let's see how he takes this bit of news ... 

"I am," he said.

Severus thought that Harry was going to have a meltdown. He noticed how his expression went from horrified disbelief to panic stricken and he turned to Sirius as if expecting him to tell him that this was some kind of twisted joke.

__

My dear boy if only that were the case, believe me when I say that I don't particularly think these lessons will be anything good for either of us. Ah, how predictable here comes Black to the rescue ... 

"Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry?" asked Sirius aggressively. "Why you?"

Severus took great pleasure in giving Sirius a most exasperated look,

"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," said Snape silkily. "I assure you I did not beg for the job." 

While this was true, it was only partly true, he did agree with Dumbledore that he should be the one to teach Harry if he couldn't. He was uneasy about it because he didn't see how it could go well. He knew Harry believed that he hated him, and he wasn't going to negate that belief now. But by the same token it was that belief of Harry's that could make their upcoming lessons fail. 

__

Well I will just have to MAKE him work at it and learn it. No matter what it takes, this is too important, but now it's time to leave because my patience is at an end.

Severus got up but turned to Harry before leaving, 

"I will expect you at six o'clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them."

As he turned to leave he heard Sirius's voice behind him, 

"Wait a moment," said Sirius, sitting up straighter in his chair.

__

This is intolerable, does he think that my time isn't important?

Severus turned back to Sirius and Harry and lazily glared at Sirius and said, 

"I am in rather hurry, Black... unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time..."

He reveled in the fact that he had made Sirius flush with anger again.

"I'll get to the point, then," said Sirius Standing up.

Severus had grabbed his wand inside his cloak pocket, he didn't trust Sirius and wouldn't put it past him to try to hex him in some way.

"If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."

__

The Nerve of the idiot, does he actually think he's the boy's father now? Does he believe he knows what's best for him and Dumbledore doesn't? 

His threshold of annoyance almost at the spilling point he completely forgot that Harry was there for a moment and said, 

"How touching," Snape sneered. "But surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father?" 

"Yes, I have," said Sirius proudly.

__

THAT wasn't a compliment you prat!

He continued, making sure that he used the words that would have the most affect on Sirius, 

"Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him," Snape said sleekly.

Severus braced himself and grabbed a hold of his wand more tightly as Sirius had gotten up and was now headed toward him. He knew that it was unfair for him to had said that in front of Harry as he truly didn't believe it. However, he wanted to goad Sirius into giving him an excuse to use his wand and he just couldn't help it. Severus had to congratulate himself, he had managed it, Sirius had taken out his wand and pointed it at him. 

__

So, I hit a nerve did I? If you use it against me I will make you regret it, I am no longer 15.

"Sirius!" said Harry loudly. 

Severus almost looked at Harry but he didn't dare look away from Sirius who appeared to be livid at this stage so much so that he ignored Harry's plea,

"I've warned you, Snivellus," said Sirius. 

He had gotten his face a foot away from Severus who was regarding Sirius with barely controlled rage, 

"I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed, I know better--"

__

You pompous ass. How dare you question my character after all that YOU have done!

"Oh, but why don't you tell him so?" whispered Snape. "Or are you afraid he might not take the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months very seriously?"

He waited to see what effect the words had on Sirius but was disappointed when he ignored him and said, 

"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?" 

Sirius seemed quite proud of his comment but his whole body was tensed with suppressed anger. Not to be outdone Severus shot back, 

"Speaking of dogs," said Snape softly, "did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognized you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform.... gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in future, didn't it?"

He knew that he had gone too far with those last comments and he welcomed Sirius's wrath as he raised his wand and pointed it at him. Severus did the same.

__

Like I said before, you are too predictable Black...

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Harry yell at Sirius,

"NO!" 

"Sirius, don't--" 

He saw that Harry was trying to get between them, he really wasn't looking at him since he was too busy watching Sirius's eyes and his wand, but it was obvious that Sirius wasn't paying the least bit of attention to what Harry was screaming about,

"Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius.

Severus noticed that Harry had gotten now in the middle of the two and Sirius was trying to push him out of the way but Harry was not budging, and he was not about to let anything go so he again provoked Sirius on, 

__

I salute your tenacity and determination to not let this go any further my boy but this is beyond you to understand or try to control.

"Why, yes, I suppose I am," said Snape.

"Harry--get--out--of--it!" snarled Sirius.

Here, Severus agreed with him, he saw him push Harry away with his free hand but Harry had moved and had extended his arms out to keep them both as far apart as he could manage it. 

__

Move just a little to the left Harry and Black will regret ever trying to cross wands with me again!

Unfortunately to Severus's great disappointment they were interrupted by all the Weasley's. Who had chosen that precise moment to waltz into the kitchen being as loud as only they could be. He really couldn't tell what they were saying, he was paying no attention to them, he looked towards the door but all his focus was still on Sirius and Harry. Since they couldn't well blow each other to pieces in front of witnesses both Sirius and Severus pocketed their wands. Severus noticed Harry looking from him to Sirius, as if he wasn't sure what he should do or say,

__

Don't worry I'll make it easy for you...

Severus turned on his heel and left the kitchen turning when he got to the door and looked back at Harry and said,

"Six o'clock Monday evening, Potter."

With that he opened the door and left. Once outside he had to calm himself for a few minutes while he got under control. 

__

That was no good, I knew that something like that was likely to happen. 

He shook his head and started walking away, he sighed and thought,

__

Well, I am now almost certain that by the time these Occlumency lessons are over with, Harry will wish that he had let Black use his wand on me... 

~The End~

__


End file.
